


重返加州

by penxacola



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penxacola/pseuds/penxacola
Summary: 在Billy Hargrove死后，Max意识到他们得回到加州。
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	重返加州

0\. Maxine

在Billy死后，我先是过了相对模糊的一星期。大多数时间里我坐在床上发呆，客厅里面母亲捂脸小声地抽泣，我的继父在一旁一只连一只地抽烟，电视里面沙哑地放着新闻，偶尔会讲述一些关于Hawkins小镇青年Billy Hargrove的故事——那个牺牲的救生员，名字埋在长长的名单里面，我知道在五年——不，可能就在三年以后，当那些在Hawkins迷恋过他的高中女孩步入大学结识更多男孩，他可能只会沦为那个“家乡同一个高中里不幸死于神秘事故的喜欢过的男孩”一类的话料。

记忆中1985年的夏天是闷热的，我房间的窗户从不打开，窗帘死死拉上。Lucas和Will有时候会来敲我的窗户，但我一律不回应。深夜我会与El通过无线电说一会儿话，她还躺在医院里，Mike白天去陪她，但我知道他们大多时候也不说话。我问El，你说妈妈真的因为Billy的死哭吗？在提到“死”这个词的时候，无线电先会传来一阵战栗的刮擦声，然后她轻声说，我想是的。

到了那个星期的尾巴，警方的尸检结束，警察登上门通知消息，在敲门的时候我还有一种预感，来的会是Hopper。我提着心，看继父拉开门锁，那个身形比Hopper瘦多了。那位新的警长已经在胸前挂上了闪亮的徽章，在他们交谈寒暄的期间，我穿过门廊，偷偷溜到了Billy的房间，一只手扶住门檐，一只手压着门把手，尽力不发出声音地关上房门。

电视台来过我们家，妈妈收拾过的房间里已经没有什么他生活过的气息，书桌上的烟灰被清扫得一干二净，白桦木的桌子上只剩下一些黑色的烟头印记；床单也被洗过了，所有体液、汗水的味道也被漂白剂和肥皂代替，花花公子海报也被揭除得一干二净，白色的墙上还有一点发黄的双面胶痕迹。我拉开他的抽屉，不出意料，一包开了抽过一半的烟和三个连排买更便宜的BIC打火机藏在这里，剥下来的海报卷起来塞在抽屉的最里面。我把这些东西拢到怀里，揣到口袋里，又离开了Billy的房间。

外面，新来的警长已经在和他们谈及葬礼。会来很多媒体人，Hawkins两年两次的大案已经惹来了很多报纸的注意，“不只是印第安纳的媒体，或许芝加哥和纽约都会来人，甚至还有外国媒体，大家都对这件事情很在意。在这两次案件的受害者里面，只有Hargrove先生还保留尸体。”我的手扒在门框上，在客厅旁边的走廊转角背后听他喋喋不休这次葬礼的重要性，他手不停在前胸摸索，我知道他在摸徽章上的那枚金星。我想尖叫，我想吼他，我想告诉他们所有人，你们这群婊子，这不是一场作秀，你们假装关心，但你们谁真正爱他？

我试图靠在墙上闭上眼平息自己的怒气，但妈妈发现了我。她叫了我的名字：“Maxine？亲爱的？”

我站出来，警长转过头，对我打了个招呼，“嗨，Maxine。”他手上拿着一块饼干，无疑是妈妈从厨房随便拿出来招待客人用的，我看了一眼散落在桌子上的塑封膜袋。这是Billy的，很可能是他的大 麻饼干。

我放下环着的手臂，对客厅里盯着我的三个人笑了一下，“拜托，叫我Max”。然后急冲冲地穿过房间，从桌子上拿起了剩下的那包饼干，跑出了门。我瞥了一眼窗户里的我——这时候是黄昏，玻璃倒映出来的我还穿着在被我当成家居服的小学排球队红色队服，头发没有好好梳理，整个人透露出一种邋遢的可爱。今天的无数次，我又想到Billy，或许他会叫我邋遢的小婊子。

我冲下屋子的前廊和台阶，跑向我的自行车。

1\. California PCE 235

Lucas总会问我为什么之前为什么那么害怕我的继兄，我没有告诉他答案，模棱两可地告诉他Billy打架起来是个badass，是个total asshole，惹怒他下场严重，但在Lucas问道他难道对我施加暴力时，我会摇头然后结束这个话题。

事实就是，我没法解释。

我沿着公路一路向镇子里骑，速度超过安全驾驶的范围，风和一切思绪都地往我脑门一起涌来，正向逆向，一道把我弄得有些晕乎。我分心了，树叶成为漏网，把湿漉漉的光筛到地面，马路上有一个个金色的漏洞，我刻意把行驶的路线弄得歪歪斜斜，把尽量多的光点绕成一条线。Hawkins只有夏天傍晚这么一点阳光让我想到加利福尼亚。老实说，我不讨厌小镇和印第安纳，这里对我来说更像一场冒险，有很多朋友和我参加的一场大派对。加利福尼亚则是有很多让我怀念的——靠近威尼斯海滩咸湿的风，街上无处不在的涂鸦和大麻味，棕榈树，还有我一起玩滑板的朋友。要知道，在Hawkins可没有那么多人玩这个。

在加利福尼亚，五月中午的天气已经很热了，适量的阳光让所有事物的饱和度都升到了视觉满意的数目。加州人喜欢住浅色的房子。淡粉色、浅绿色、蛋白色，门口再种上紫色的庭菖蒲，红色的扶桑，冷绿的多肉，门口还有修的像一把闭合的雨伞或者鸡蛋型的树。我家在洛杉矶边缘一栋灰色的小屋子。附近都是六十年代修缮的小平房，重新粉刷，经过几年又要脱落。旁边是一所叫“雏菊”的花店，再过一个小马路是一家叫“绿洲”的水产小商店。我们家有两户邻居，三幢灰色的小房子围在一起，中间挤挤嚷嚷地放了很多三家人的东西——自行车啦，不要的沙发，还有几块装修时候剩下的木板。这些建筑合在一起凑成我十四岁前的世界视野。我去上的中学也是，比不上贝弗利建筑的漂亮体面，操场和马路隔着的栏杆上挂着前年破破烂烂的宣传海报，海报上的篮球队员就是Billy。忘了提，我和Billy住在同一个社区里，他家就在我们家两个街区之外。

我带孩子、修剪草坪、遛狗，打各种工攒了很久的钱，终于在五年级买来我人生中的第一块二手双翘滑板。在他打篮球的场地旁边有一段空地，很适合滑板初学者。他和一群高中男孩在那里打篮球，我一眼就认出了他。

比起海报时期，他高大健壮了不少，蜜色的皮肤在随着动作阳光下闪闪发光，白色的背心在浸湿以后展现出了躯体上的肌肉线条，一头看起来毫无修饰的卷发，地中海蓝色的深邃眼睛，吸引来很多女孩，有几个会在他们结束时跟着Billy一起离开。除去周天，他们每个下午都来打球，下午三点打到六点半。我在六点去便利店买一杯香草味的冰淇淋，然后滑着滑板回家。在学会蛇形荡板之后，我喜欢顺着阳光退缩的路线弯弯曲曲地滑回家，还可以争取更多时间。

我与他的交集发生在暑假的尾巴。来了一群高年段的人要同他们争夺场地，Billy提议，来比一场，谁赢了谁就再也不许来这里打球。我知道Billy打起球来很凶，但他那天把对方的所有队员都撞倒，最后衍生成了把前锋压在了地上，边挥拳头边骂着“pussy”。最后这件事情闹来了警察，篮球场里的孩子一哄而散，包括那个被打得一瘸一拐的高四男孩——当问题来到警察身上，大家总是格外恐惧。警察们质问还留在球场上的Billy和他的几个男孩，但显然他们不相信。

“你去问问她，”他指了指我这个方向，“嘿，滑板女孩，过来，你整个夏天都在这里，有没有看到打架？”

我滑了过去，尽力让动作自然顺滑，但在路过警车时还是失去平衡向后晃了一下，落下滑板。我保持住脸上的镇静，抱着滑板走过去。

没有先生，他们刚才只是在打球，是的。

在向我确定了很多次以后，警察们才讪讪地离开，临走前又不安地回过头，叮嘱我早点回家。

我和Billy坐在篮球场里的一个水泥平台上，他掏出了口袋里的烟盒子，咬在嘴上，然后用火机点燃，我们沉默地并排看着一个方向。加州的黄昏，从头顶开始，靛蓝色的天逐渐变浅，又逐渐染上绯色，在越靠近地平线的地方颜色越深。路边，花花绿绿的轿车排成一排；路上时不时滑过闪烁的车灯，像明亮深海里的游鱼，而我们坐在网状的匣子里观察。

他在第一次抖烟灰的时候发话。

“你要我怎么报答你？周末和你出去约会？”

我不可思议地转头看他。“嘿，我才五年级！”

他跳下平台，“开个玩笑。我给你买根雪糕。”

我朝他摊摊手，坐着，没有动弹：“这么大的人情，至少一顿In N Out。”

他看了我很久，突然面无表情地走上前，捏着我的腰把我拎下来，我挥着手脚发出警告。他突然把手松开，我掉到了地上，滑落时抓住他的前臂，踢了他的小腿几脚，“Hey! You son of a bitch！”

我的小打小闹对他来说无痛无痒，他退后了一大步，让我最后一个动作显得滑稽极了，“随你便。今天先请你冰淇淋，In N Out留给下次。”

“巧克力味的，贵两美分。”

“当然，买完送你回家。”

在我们一起走向他那辆同样是靛蓝色的科迈罗时，我才想起来他似乎还未到法定驾车年龄。

我希望我对他的认知就停留在那个时候，没有额外的衍生。此刻，我蹲在Hawkins中学门口的停车场。处理掉那包布朗尼没有半分不舍，我对手里的海报和香烟手足无措。最后，我在地上点燃了那卷海报，又点燃了那包骆驼牌的香烟。海报和烟，烧焦、卷起又破碎，黑色和白色一起飘散到风里，我突然明白这一切都错在哪里了。

我们必须回到加利福尼亚。


End file.
